


Water-tower Wisdom

by OceanHeart23



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hot cocoa toasts, Hurt Spencer, Jumanji squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: If Spencer decided not to jump back into the game, how that might have played out.
Relationships: Spencer Gilpin & Anthony "Fridge" Johnson & Martha Kaply & Bethany Walker
Kudos: 5





	Water-tower Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my Jumanji story since I love the movies and these four. Set at the beginning of the second movie and primarily gen and friendship.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Jumanji and make no money from writing this.

Spencer couldn't believe how much things could change in one year. He went from being the top of his class with an awesome girlfriend, great friends to Freshmen at University with no girlfriend, dead end job, and struggling to make any new friends.

He felt like things had been spiraling for him lately. He also felt detached and disconnected with everyone around him and couldn't believe he reached a point where he was considering jumping back into the game. If someone were to ask him why he went back to get it, he would lie and say he didn't know. But the truth was deep down he did. There was some part of him that couldn't say goodbye to feeling like the ultimate hero. Some part that was willing to do anything to break the lethargy.

Currently Spencer was unable to think. Pacing, biting his nails, and staring at the ceiling was doing him no good. It was almost as if the game had a pull over him calling out to him like a drug. Knowing that if he stayed in the house another minute he'd do something he might regret. Spencer escaped into the cold winter's night.

Elsewhere on the other side of town sat three teenagers in what used to be their usual spot.

"Hey have you guys talked to Spencer lately?" Martha asked, trying not to look and sound as worried as she felt.

Bethany shook her head. "No I mean I text him a lot but....he doesn't always respond."

Fridge opened his mouth to answer before really thinking about it. "Now that you mention it no not really."

Biting her lip as those weren't the answers she was hoping for Martha admitted. "Yeah me neither I've been kinda worried about him.

Exchanging glances Fridge was about to let this boy know what's up before Bethany beat him to it. "You guys wait here. I'll be right back."

"Hey girl where you going?!" Fridge called out after her before turning to Martha who just shrugged, as she had no idea. When Bethany returned, she was carrying her turquoise Mac-book Pro.

"My philosophy is when in doubt turn to technology." Starting it up as the two stood up and moved behind her to view the screen better.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked curiously watching Bethany compare something off of her phone and type it in.

"If he won't come to us, then we'll simply have to go to him. Got it!" Using his phone to track his location the three stared in confusion at the results.

"Are you sure that's right?"

"Nearly positive."

"What the hell is he doing at the water-tower?"

"I don't know." Martha replied feeling an urgency take place. "But we're going to find out. Fridge can you drive?" They were already gathering up their stuff to pack up and leave.

"Yeah sure let's go."

Spencer was beginning to admit this might not have been his brightest idea, as he lay on the floor of the ledge at the top of the water tower. It was a tough call which was honestly the worst idea between running back to Jumanji or being stuck up here with having used up his inhaler. He was just starting to work out the statistics of the likelihood of making it down solo without having an asthma attack or passing out (They were not great) when he heard the sounds of cursing. Cautiously he was about to peek over the edge when Bethany's face and blonde hair came into view.

"Oh thank God you're here! HI!" She exclaimed before climbing over the edge and crushing him tight to her in a bear hug that only Bethany could surprise him with. "We have so much catching up to do, which unfortunately will need to be shelved until later." He hesitantly patted her back somewhat returning the hug before she moved back. Martha climbed up next, and they exchanged awkward hey's followed by Fridge coming up last.

"Well now that we're all here I can finally give you the motherfucking lecture I've been holding in for the last few hours. What the Hell were you thinking?! I'll tell you what it is. You weren't thinking no freaking way were you. Because if you were then you wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have climbed up those shit ton of stairs like this was Mount Freaking Everest at night in freezing temperatures. And if you even think for one sec-"

"Okay Fridge he gets it." Martha interrupted sidling up to Spencer's right side. "Just give him a chance to explain."

Taking back his former sitting position the other three had formed a rough square. Fridge was spaciously across from him. Bethany on his left and Martha on his right. He couldn't look at any of them, as he opened his mouth to explain. 

"I came up here, because....I was trying to keep from jumping back into the game." He heard the sharp intakes of breath around him and braced himself. The ensuing reactions did not disappoint.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!! No really have you lost your freaking mind?!"  
  
"Are you serious?!! Spencer why?!"

"We died COUNTLESS TIMES!"

"I got eaten by a Hippo!"

"I got killed by freaking CAKE!"

"ENOUGH!" Martha demanded silencing them both with a single word and look before focusing her attention back on Spencer who by now was almost completely curled into himself. "Spencer...help us understand why on Earth you would want to go back there?"

Spencer took a shaky breath before confessing. "I haven't been....having a very good year. It's been so long since I can remember feeling happy and like myself. I just wanted to feel something." Stopping as his voice cracked at the last word he bit down a sob before continuing. "I just feel like I matter the most in there. Because in there I'm important to the game and I can do things right. Out here I just feel insecure like I'm failing everywhere."

It was dead silent, while everyone took this in. No one having any idea how bad it was that Spencer craved and missed being his avatar then to the point of going back. None of them even knew it was a possibility all believing the game had been destroyed. They obviously missed this, and it was heartbreaking to watch Spencer fall apart in front of them as he started to cry. Martha broke the suspended silence trying unsuccessfully to keep the hurt from her voice. "Why did you never tell us this?"

Letting out a deprecating laugh and wiping his face of the previous tears Spencer laid his hands in his lap staring at them once more instead of his friends. "I didn't know how to. You guys all seemed to be adjusting so well that I couldn't understand why I wasn't. Which meant I couldn't figure out how to explain. It just felt like there was something wrong with me."

He felt Martha take one of his hands. "Spencer, you don't think I wasn't totally terrified when I started school? I've never been anywhere where people like me other than you three. Then suddenly for the first time I found people who seemed to like me and wanted to be my friend, but I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop like everyone would eventually figure me out and then drop me like old news. You," tightening his hold on her hand. "are the first person to like me for me, and you make me feel good about myself. All of us like you for you not just as Bravestone but for the amazing person you are."

"You're part of our team, and FYI I did not adjust easily when I first left for my mission trip." Bethany replied sidling closer to his other side. "I honestly cried for 3 days because I missed you guys and my family. There are witnesses."

"I don't really think anyone has it together when starting college, even if it looks like we do. And even if you think we can't understand something tell us anyways. We can't help you, if we don't know what's wrong and all of that is a shit ton to be carrying by yourself."

"Plus it's not as heavy of a burden if we shoulder it together." Martha responded earnestly. Even though they were broken up, she still would do nearly anything to help him. He had been slowly pulling away from her from the beginning of the year, and she never understood why other than the distance. What he just admitted felt like a nuclear bomb had just dropped. She knew they would need to talk more about how he was feeling later when there was an opportunity to talk to him alone.

Spencer couldn't help but sniffle. "Do you really mean that?"

"Man like Bethany said we're a team. I wouldn't almost die with anyone else. What we went through created some time of forever bond shit. Pretty sure we're always going to be stuck with each other."

This brought out a laugh from everyone, as they huddled in close.

"I hate to break up our moment. I actually do, but I'm freezing and can't feel my legs." Bethany replied trying to shake them out. "Motion to move this somewhere warmer?"

"Seconded."

"Hell yes." Fridge announced ceremoniously before moving to go down the ladder first, so he could catch anyone if they slipped or started falling. "By the way Spencer I'm really impressed that your asthmatic ass made it all the way up here."

"Um yeah.....about that." holding up his empty inhaler. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it down with you, since I used it all up." Bethany and Fridge's mouths dropped open at that, as their faces began registering horror. But Martha was already digging through her beaded purse.

"I always knew it would pay off one day to carry a spare for you with me." She smiled handing it over. "Guess that day's today."

He smiled back at her, relieved taking it. "Thanks Martha you're a lifesaver. Literally."

"Alright lovebirds." Fridge called out already starting to climb down. "You can finish this later, when we're not all reliving Frozen the live action."

Martha and Spencer startled before exchanging more awkward/embarrassed looks.

"Please after you." He said indicating that she should go first. Martha paused before going for a lunging tight hug like Bethany had earlier but only lasted two seconds. "I'm really glad you're okay." He heard her whisper to him.

"I'm really glad you're here." He whispered back. "It's uh I just I really." He tried a few times before setting on. "It's good to see you."

Giving him one last smile she began climbing down and after taking one last look back at his view of the town from above Spencer followed.

"Oh solid land I've missed you." Bethany then glanced between the others before giving a sweet look and asking who wanted to give her a piggyback ride to the cars.

"I thought you're supposed to be a hiker/nature lover now?" Martha questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Exactly why I'm in dire need of a break right now too much walking this past week."

Martha was about to call not it and let Fridge haul her back, but she sensed the guys could use a moment alone. It seemed Bethany could too if her puppy eyes directed at her and pout were any indication. Plus she would have her time to talk seriously with Spencer later, when she caught a ride back with him. So she sigh wearily and swatted down ignoring the boys' surprised faces.

"Alright Bethany climb on."

Bethany squealed before running to jump on. Something Martha was not prepared for and nearly fell over. Even after two years of being close friends half of the things Bethany did still caught her off guard. She tightened her grip on Bethany's legs feeling the other girl doing the same around her shoulders.

"See you back at the car" Martha called out to them before muttering. "What I wouldn't kill to have Ruby's strength right now." Bethany wasn't even that heavy. She was just weak. Her and Spencer could barely carry her TV together, when she was first moving into her dorms until Fridge took over.

"I thought you joined that kick boxing class?"

"I did but then I quit. It was a little too intense for me." 

"Ooh you should totally join me in this pole dancing class! The amount of core strength and upper body training that you do for that is insane."

Feeling her brows furrow Martha couldn't help asking. "You take a pole dance class?" She could almost feel Bethany roll her eyes above her.

"Just for the workout it's fun but definitely intense. A great calorie burner." Then she laughed. "Come on M," Stressing the letter that had Martha rolling her eyes. "I thought you were going to be working on becoming more adventurous. There's still a whole list I have of things I want you and the others to try with me."

"I feel like us bungee jumping together should set us for life."

"And miss out on coral reef swimming and deep sea diving? Not on your life."

Meanwhile the boys were heading back at a much more sedate pace. Neither really knowing at first what was safe to talk about or how to get the conversation started, until Fridge just thought ‘fuck this.’

"Hey listen man, I feel like I should apologize if I ever made you feel like you couldn't come talk to me about things or how you're feeling. I know we weren't close for awhile and that's on me. I treated you like crap. But I've been trying and I thought we were doing better? I mean maybe not as well as I thought." Fridge shook his head before adjusting his hat. "When exactly did feeling like this start for you?"

"I don't know maybe a month or two after the first semester started? It wasn't a very easy adjustment period." Remembering campus orientation and school events designed to foster having fun and making connections. But barely any seemed interested in doing that with him, and those that did he just wasn't very close with.

"Well hey that's going to change from now on because we're going to start talking regularly again. That means you chattering to me about video games, school, work, or random health facts which I weirdly missed, and you need to at least come to one of my games this year! I'd like to have a small cheering section of you, and the girls."

Spencer chuckled as they drew closer to their cars. "Like you don't already have that."

"Okay true but y'all would be my favorite. So," stopping to turn so the two were facing each other and making sure to drive the point home with a sharp finger. "Once a week face-time calls and we start texting like we used to. No more radio silence from either side. Deal?" Hold up a hand to do their old secret handshake inevitably causing Spencer to smile.

"Deal."

Since Nora's was closed for the night, the four headed back to Spencer's house being careful not to wake Spencer's grandpa who was already asleep, snoring away into his breathing mask. Spencer made them all quick hot chocolates with the instant mix and mini marshmallows. He even went so far as to break into his Harry Potter mug set he got last Christmas and set to distribute them to the others. 

He gave the Hufflepuff one to Bethany, the Gryffindor one to Martha, the Slytherin one to Fridge, and kept the Ravenclaw one for himself. Since introducing Fridge and Bethany to Harry Potter he enjoyed Fridge's grumblings and the girls' pleased approval over his picks.

"I think you guys would really like New York. When you have a chance, we should try to pick a weekend for you to come up and visit."

Sending over a soft smile Martha agreed. "Sounds great Spence."

Bethany also beamed before moving to take a sip from her mug. "I cannot wait. I've always wanted an I love New York shirt."

Spencer laughed already having an idea for several places where he could find her one.

"I'm down if we can go get a New York style pizza however," Leaning in Fridge spoke in absolute seriousness focusing on Spencer. "On one condition though."

Looking puzzled but nodding anyways he agreed.

Fridge paused for dramatic effect before pleading. "Never even think about going back into that game or we'll be going right in after you. This time? We destroy it together for good. You promise me."

The girls looked at Spencer awaiting his reaction. He hesitated before nodding again. "Yeah I promise, and we should. I um that's probably for the best."

Almost visibly collapsing in on himself with relief Fridge found his mood lifted. "Good! Because I would hate to have to kick your ass if I ever ended up as Finbar Moose again. Once was good enough. Me and B got stiffed as far as avatars went, and I think I got some PTSD from the drums' sounds. Not to mention I still can't eat cake like I have tried, but every time I just can't get past the betrayal."

Hearing the other's amusement Bethany could help but admit. "You know being the fat middle aged man wasn't actually that bad. Sure I wish I could have been the hot karate badass." Giving Martha a playful shove. "But I got to contribute by reading the map and feeling smart for a change. Plus it gave me the chance to teach Martha how to flirt!” She giggled at the memory feeling Martha playfully shove her back. “Besides Alex and the dance fighting stuff that was one of my highlights."

Fridge almost cringed remembering that hair flipping weird walking disaster. “No offense Martha but next time just start right on in on the ass-kicking.” Seeing that and later her and Spencer’s first kiss hurt him on a spiritual level.

Biting down a laugh Martha agreed. “So noted.”

"And you ARE smart Bethany." Spencer replied telling the truth after tutoring her last year.

She shot him a pleased half grin. "See, this is one of the many reasons why I missed you."

Grinning back and raising his mug he announced. "To the only people willing to jump back a soul trapping video game I promise i'll do better and try to reach out the next time I think about doing something stupid."

"That's all we ask."

"You better."

"We're going to hold you to that."

Clinking their mugs before Bethany took a quick selfie of the four of them for her wall. The night then descended into reminiscing about their senior year intermittent with lighthearted or humorous college stories and for the first time in months Spencer actually truly felt happy.


End file.
